


under the rose

by whitebro



Category: Transformers IDW, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Relationships: Megatron/Megatron, Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 16





	under the rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [是神仙pie约的水仙拆文](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E6%98%AF%E7%A5%9E%E4%BB%99pie%E7%BA%A6%E7%9A%84%E6%B0%B4%E4%BB%99%E6%8B%86%E6%96%87).



这是一个崭新的宇宙。  
威震天在探索平行宇宙的过程中无意联通了这里，很快，他就发现这个宇宙和自己那个有颇多相似之处。出于好奇，他想找到这个宇宙的自己——如果对方愿意交流，这将是一次非常有价值的数据记录。威震天没花什么功夫就通过火种能量特征锁定了对方的位置——对方看样子并不屑于隐藏自己的踪迹。但事实比威震天想象的更加悲惨，当他独自前去会面的时候，发现对方藏身在一颗没有任何生命痕迹的星球，生命信号很微弱，威震天顺着仪器的提示走到一个岩洞内，发现这个宇宙的威震天，他的同位体，已经平衡锁定了，毫无知觉的躺在地面上。  
威震天警惕地扫描了整个岩洞，在确定这里没有其他埋伏之后才半蹲下，查看着对方的情况。对方的机体上覆盖着一层厚厚的尘埃，看样子已经在这里躺了很久了。威震天用手掌拂去对方面甲上的暗青色灰尘，露出一对毫无光彩的红色光学镜来。对方的机体情况很糟，甚至让威震天为对方的顽强感到惊叹——即使机体大面积受损，程序停摆，机体里一点儿能量液都不剩，他的火种依旧在跃动着。  
威震天从自己随身携带的医疗箱里拿出一包浓缩能量，然后把他的同位体抬起来，用自己的臂甲撑起对方的头雕，准备给他补充一些能量。威震天试着用手指撬开对方的摄食口，但那个冰冷的零件紧紧抿着，没有一丝要活动的意思，威震天猜对方的摄食口铰接轴承已经彻底锈死了，这意味着他无法从摄食口—油箱—机体能量管线这个循环回路获取能源。威震天叹了口气，他不知道到底是怎样的境况让他的同位体落得这个下场——大概率是自作自受——但这无疑让威震天的好奇心更加炽盛了。  
他把自己的同位体从灰尘中拖出来，用织物粗略地清理干净对方的机体，发现对方的规格比自己小15%左右，是个飞行单位，机甲线条非常平滑，机体在腰甲处突然收窄而其他部分则和威震天自己机体的比例差不太多（威震天甚至有些怀疑这么窄的腰部是否能够支撑起上身）。他带着些怀疑用手抚过对方的腰部，紧实饱满的手感昭示着力量，对方抛弃了厚重的腰部传动轴而改用原生质作为连接件，结构紧凑而有效。  
威震天把这些信息记录下来，然后继续观察自己的同位体。  
威震天注意到对方机体的外甲被风蚀了一部分，露出紫色的原生质来，威震天俯下身去观察，按压，那些原生质依旧非常饱满，富有弹性。“——还好。”威震天自言自语道，如果原生质损坏了那就麻烦了。威震天从医疗箱拿出外甲补充片和纳米胶水，准备帮对方把伤口补起来。然而，他又突然注意到那些裸露的原生质边缘非常平滑，用手指释放微电流也没有检测到破损的表征，于是他推翻了之前的推论，这些原生质应该是有意裸露的，大概是为了提高机体的速度和灵活度、减少自重所做出的调整。这说明同位体的对手是个非常灵活的战斗者，也许比他的规格还要小。威震天于是开始想象着一个微缩版本的擎天柱，动作灵活，机体纤细，芯里突然涌起一股不大恰当的柔情。  
眼前的同位体需要能量才能被激活，威震天估计了一下对方的能效，计算出起码10赛升能量才能让对方的系统重新启动。如果是次级能量？威震天换算了一下，那么大概0.8赛升就足够了，这还在他的次级油箱可以提供的范畴内。——也许这件事并没有看上去那么背德，威震天对自己说，这是塞伯坦人最原始的交换能量方式而已，只是后来被赋予了更多社会学意义。威震天给自己做了一下心理建设，然后用起子撬开了对方的后挡板。  
同位体的接口也是紫色的，看起来和威震天自己的几乎一模一样，连外置节点的位置都一样，只是此刻完全黯淡下来了。威震天小心翼翼地用手指触碰对方的接口外缘——好在接口还很柔软，应该可以接纳管子。但润滑是个难题，威震天的机体本来就比对方大一圈，常理来说对接阵列的规格和机体是成正比的，所以，即使是正常情况，他们对接都会有点困难，何况是这样干涩的状态。威震天在子空间摸索了一会儿，希望能找到任何用于润滑的液体，但除了一瓶标着“不可内用”的轴承润滑油之外，他什么都没找到。威震天拿起这瓶润滑油透光看了看，摇了摇头。——这玩意儿会腐蚀塞伯坦人的金属粘膜，正常机子都不会把他倒进接口的，除非他是爱好折磨其他机子的变态，而威震天自认已经脱离那个阶段了。  
威震天把轴承润滑油放回去，用臂甲拉开对方的大腿，让接口尽可能地暴露出来，银白色的接口保护叶片随着动作微微张开了一个缝隙。威震天俯下身去，用舌尖试探性地接触了一下对方的接口——这比他想象的还要干涩。  
——就这样吧，应该行得通。威震天想。他用湿润的舌头结结实实地舔过对方的接口保护叶，尽可能润湿那些即将容纳他的部分，他甚至把那两片保护叶含进嘴里，轻轻吸吮，厚实而富有弹性的口感让他觉得有些被唤起了，而这正是他需要的。他把舌头挤进对方的保护叶之间，推开折叠结构，接口壁一下就裹住了他。这让威震天自己的管子在收纳槽里悸动了一下，就像迫不及待被拥抱一样。  
“如果你是清醒的，你会感觉很棒。”威震天叹喟了一声，把自己的手指连根含进嘴里，尽可能地用电解液润湿它们——舌头还不足以完全舔湿接口壁，所以他还需要手指的帮助，把电解液送到靠近卡钳的位置。探索对方的过程恍惚让威震天觉得像是在取悦自己，内置节点的位置甚至挤压感都让威震天觉得无比熟悉，在做完这一切之后，他自己的接口都湿透了，但他足够理智，不会让自己想被填满的欲求影响判断。此刻，威震天把充能完毕的管子抵在同位体的接口上，一只手扣住对方的金属脊柱，把他慢慢拉进自己怀里（这样他可以更好的控制侵入的速度和角度），管子被一点点按进对方的接口里（对方的接口壁延展性比威震天想象的还要好，进入并没有那么困难），直到冰凉的接口完全裹住了他。  
威震天的散热扇开始全负荷运转起来，他试着释放一些微电流，唤起对方的接口，但效果甚微，接口壁并没有如预期中那样有节奏地张缩起来，只是如同一根毫无生命的管道一样被撑开了。威震天有些担忧对方的卡钳能不能张开。在他的宇宙，处于平衡锁定状态的机子是可以被其他机的电流激活卡钳的，威震天不知道这个宇宙是否有这样的设定。  
——也许他已经锁定的太久了。威震天想。他试着释放几波更强的脉冲电流，然后逐级提高电流强度，直到他觉得自己都无法耐受的程度。对方的接口内壁终于有了些温度，有些节点被激活了，开始有节奏地收缩起来。这种沉稳又坚定的节奏立刻让威震天想起了一个tf。威震天摇摇头，试着甩掉这个想象，但却让幻想越发旖旎地充满了他的脑模块。  
在几轮强脉冲的洗刷之后，同位体的接口被彻底激活了，有力地收缩着，贪婪地榨取着许久没有得到的能量。威震天听到咔哒一声，对方的卡钳打开了，金属肌肉挤压着威震天的管子，无言地催促着。  
“我知道，空油箱的滋味不好受，对吧。”  
威震天托住对方的臀甲（事实上那几乎是一块浑圆的原生质体，而威震天也很快就本能性地揉捏起来），把他往自己的胯骨链接板上按，消灭掉他们之间的最后一点距离，卡钳的功能还不是很顺畅，所以只打开了一半就卡住了，但威震天的耐心已经被消耗光了，所以他挺了挺腰，直截了当地顶了进去，硬生生撑开卡钳，把次级能量灌进对方的油箱里。  
几秒钟之后，同位体胸口的装饰灯带就亮了起来，接着是散热扇带着杂音的运转声。  
“好样的。”威震天低声说。他试着把自己抽出来，但对方饥渴的卡钳突然就紧紧扣住了他。  
“怎么？还不够吗？”威震天低笑了几声。  
同位体的光学镜就在这时候亮了起来——威震天很期待对方看到自己的反应。  
“奥……奥利安。”同位体威震天低沉地呻吟着，抬起大腿扣住威震天的腰甲磨蹭着，直到光学镜聚焦在对方机体上，形成清晰的图像时，同位体威震天的机体猛地震颤了一下。  
“你……你？”同位体威震天的语气中充满了疑惑甚至还有些恐慌，他下意识地后退，被威震天一把扣住后腰。  
“别动，你会伤着自己。”  
“你他渣是什么东西？”同位体威震天愤怒地低吼出声。  
“我是威震天。”威震天回答。  
“那……那我是谁？”同位体威震天的磁场毫无章法地铺开，激越地碰撞着威震天的机体，他的表情看起来有些疯狂。  
“你，当然也是威震天，只不过我来自另一个宇宙。我们互为同位体。”  
“奥利安，我的奥利安呢……”同位体威震天四处张望着，之后，他像是想起了什么，低声呢喃着，“他……”  
“去了哪儿？”威震天追问。“擎天柱去了哪里？”  
同位体威震天的磁场突然紧紧收缩起来，包裹着他的机体，拒绝沟通的样子。他摇了摇头，此时，他才终于注意到自己的对接矩阵和对方联在一起，他失神地看着这一切，并没有什么激烈反应。  
“你被平衡锁定了，需要能量，所以我输给你一些。”威震天解释道。“也许你现在可以放开我？”  
同位体威震天的光学镜突然闪了闪，眼神中透露出一种疯狂的光芒，下一秒他就迅速抬起上半身，冲威震天的肩甲狠狠咬了下去。威震天下意识扣住自己同位体的脖颈，试着阻止他，但很快他就发现对方并不是想和他搏斗，而是近乎泄愤地、毫无章法地撕咬着他的机体。  
“我恨你！”同位体威震天咬牙切齿地说。  
在挣扎中，威震天的管子从对方的卡钳中脱出，他立刻攥着对方的臂甲把对方压制在地面上。  
“凭什么恨我？我是第一次见你，你疯了吗？”  
“是你害死了奥利安！”同位体威震天低吼着，奋力挣扎。但他的机体才刚刚恢复运转，所以根本没有还手之力。  
“我没有！”威震天怒吼回去。他被这句话激怒了，几乎不可控的，他俯下身在对方胸甲上狠狠咬了一口。  
同位体威震天痛呼一声，之后，他好像被这疼痛镇住了，逐渐恢复了一些理智，他看着威震天，许久才慢慢说：“你是……我？不……”同位体威震天好像在努力理解平行宇宙的另一个威震天这个概念。  
“我们是同位体。”威震天解释，“但你干的混事儿可不能算在我头上。”  
同位体威震天把眼光聚焦在威震天的汽车人标志上，表情变得更加困惑。  
“你是汽车人？”  
“我……后期加入了汽车人，之前是霸天虎。”  
同位体威震天的表情变得悲伤起来，“这样很好。”他低声说。“另一个宇宙的我做了正确的事。”  
看样子同位体威震天终于从脑模块中提取出了关于平行宇宙的知识，在逻辑的运转下，很快就接受了自己同位体的存在。  
“你现在改变也来得及，我的朋友。”威震天慢慢松开对对方的压制，而对方也没有继续攻击的意图。威震天看到他的同位体机体上的霸天虎标志已经被磨损得几乎看不见了。“你甚至用不着加入汽车人，只要和解就踏出了第一步，和自己和解，和过去和解。”  
“和解？自欺欺人罢了。和解能把奥利安带回来吗？”同位体威震天颓然坐下，毫不顾忌自己的对接阵列还暴露在外，威震天叹了口气，从地上捡起挡板递给他。  
“先把挡板穿上怎么样？”  
同位体威震天木然地接过自己的零件，然后按上。  
“我曾经以为，他的失败会是我权杖上最明亮的宝石，但最终……在他下线之后，一切都变得没有意义了，所有一切。我不能征服他，但死亡征服了我。”  
“万物都有消逝的一天，擎天柱也不能例外。他是按照自己的意愿结束的，我替他高兴。”威震天低声说。  
同位体威震天抬起光学镜，看了看威震天。  
“替他高兴。那你呢？高兴吗？”  
“消息传来的时候他已经下线一段时间了，我能做的也只有悼念。”  
“我猜你的奥利安也是为了赛博坦去堵枪眼了吧，他们都是一样的。”同位体威震天的嘴角勾起一个苦涩的弧度。  
我的……奥利安？威震天的火种震动了一下。他从来没有这么想过，事实上他也从来没冒出过这个念头。他们敌对了400万年，之后则维持着礼貌而冷淡的点头之交。他曾经——有那么几次——想过。战争终于结束了，也许他们可以一起做点什么，比如喝几杯，聊聊天，或者……威震天没有深想下去，就像他在取悦自己时想起的是谁他也从来没有正视过。战争改变了一切，他几乎已经遗忘了什么是亲密关系，而更可悲的是，就算他想，他也不知道该如何和其他机子建立亲密关系。他和擎天柱的对话从来都围绕着战争，休战，开战，停战，无限的拉锯和对抗。  
“我们……并没有什么私交。”威震天回答。“我加入汽车人之后就离开了赛博坦，所以，那之后我就没有再见过他了。后来，我得到了他战死的消息。”  
同位体威震天点点头，“也好，如果你从来没有付出过感情，自然也不会痛苦。”  
威震天突然想起他的同位体在苏醒时下意识的低声呼喊，他当然知道那是擎天柱在没有成为领袖之前的名字，当时他没有细想……  
“你们……难道是伴侣关系吗？”威震天问。  
“曾经是，可后来我们分道扬镳，打了九百万年，然后……他用自己的火种激活了火种井。不敢相信……”  
“这不是很符合他的行事风格吗？”威震天打断自己的同位体。“牺牲自我，拯救他人。标准的汽车人精神。”  
“不，我是不敢相信我居然没有对奥利安动芯，就算是另一个宇宙。”同位体威震天笑了起来，同时手脚并用地向威震天爬过去，直到他们的胸甲几乎贴在一起，散热扇的频率都在共振。“告诉我，你真的一秒都没有想要过他吗？”  
“他已经不在了，想这些没有丝毫意义。”威震天低声说。  
“这是否定还是肯定？”  
“这是我的事，和你无关。”  
同位体威震天摇摇头，“那你来找我是为了什么？还和我对接？”  
“我只是想激活你，问你一些关于这个宇宙的信息，仅此而已。”威震天说。  
“你太冷漠了，这不像我。”  
“平行宇宙有无数个威震天，有的甚至是爱好和平的数学教授，我们没必要一定有共同之处。”威震天说。  
同位体威震天叹了口气，退回了原来的位置。“问吧，我会尽量告诉你。”  
威震天突然被打乱了阵脚，他本来想问的问题一个都记不起来了，他只想知道对方是怎么和奥利安·派克斯成为伴侣的，他们之间……威震天无法想象自己和擎天柱交往，但那并不是因为他觉得这件事不好，他只是……一点儿也无法想象：擎天柱在私下是个什么样的机子？他会和自己的伴侣亲密相处，交换能量甚至火种吗？那张坚定的战斗面甲下会有什么样的表情，他的嘴唇吻起来会是什么样的？  
“你们……内战爆发的导火索是什么？”威震天慌乱地找出一个问题，好让自己从无谓的幻想中解脱出来。  
“议会选择了奥利安成为领袖，而不是我。那之前的晚上，我们还睡在同一张充电床上，我们对接了三次，我太过兴奋了，无法充电，奥利安就用管子来安抚我。”同位体威震天说。  
威震天把光学镜聚焦在远处，假装这句话没有对他造成任何影响。  
“你过去改变过变形形态，对吗？”威震天问。  
“我曾经是探矿坦克，和你一样。”  
“你也当过角斗士吗？”  
“当然。那时候我在卡隆打比赛，奥利安就坐在观众席……”  
“你能不能停止提他？我没有问起他！他已经下线了！”威震天突然打断自己的同位体。事实上，他也不明白自己为什么会这么气愤。  
同位体威震天甚至没有看了他一眼，继续说了下去。“奥利安就坐在观众席，等我打完一场，他会在休息室等我，为我处理伤口，而我，会给他一个‘胜利之吻’。”  
威震天被彻底激怒了，他向自己的同位体冲过去，把他面朝下按在地板上。“我让你不要再说了！”威震天怒吼道。  
“让我说的也是你，不让我说的也是你。”同位体在威震天的压制下沉闷地笑了起来，“你他渣有什么毛病？”  
威震天不想回答，他怒火中烧，弓起金属脊背就冲同位体的后颈狠狠咬了下去，对方疼得立刻吼叫起来，威震天模糊地得意：终于还是让你闭嘴了。但很快，他就觉得哪里不对劲了——自己的对接设备因为过度充能而疼痛了起来。他不知道自己是怎么突然被快速唤起的，只知道自己现在必须解决这个问题。面对另一个自己，威震天的自制力仿佛骤然消失了，被无名火剥落成一个只剩纯粹欲望的自我。此刻，他们——异世界的同位体——好像突然心有灵犀起来，同位体威震天的痛呼变得粘腻，他抬起后挡板磨蹭着威震天，直到期待中的挡板解锁声响起。  
“哦……你开始像我了。”同位体呻吟着。  
现在，他的接口油润又温暖，等待着被充实。等待，是个可怕的词汇，因为它可能会演变成永恒。但这一次他没有亏待自己，他沉下腰，填满另一个自己，抽插的动作随着油液渗出变得顺畅起来，规格巨大的输出管一次次撑开接口，碾过接口内壁的每一寸，点亮每一个贪婪的节点。  
“他就是这样拆你的吗？”威震天问，他把自己的手指塞进对方口腔里，肆无忌惮地搅动着，按压着，用手指夹住对方的舌头。“你的接口这么紧，他能坚持多久？”威震天狠狠送了几次胯，每一次都顶在对方卡钳上，把那个精密的小零件顶出一声声不堪重负的清脆撞击声。  
“他……”同位体被拆得说不出一个完整的句子，“他很……温柔……”  
“那你恐怕要失望了，因为我并不是他那种类型的。”威震天用手包住同位体的臀部，肆意揉捏着那些饱满的紫色原生质，把自己顶得更深。  
“没有……”同位体粗喘着，散热扇已经无法为他提供足够的气体交换，使得他不得不用口腔呼吸散热。  
“没有什么？”威震天放开对方的臀甲，转而扣住对方的腰，事实上他的双手可以把对方的腰甲握紧，指尖甚至可以感受到自己进出造成的腰围变化。  
“没有什么能和他同样……我们都知道……这一点。”同位体威震天低吼了一声，颤抖着过载了。  
威震天楞了一下，然后更加凶狠地把自己锲进对方的机体，对方的卡钳已经为他张开了，他进入，随后也过载了。同位体的小腹被能量液撑得鼓胀起来，这让威震天得到了莫大的满足。  
他们抱在一起，对接阵列链接着，同位体威震天因为过载下线了，而威震天只是短暂地重启了一下。此刻，他不再愤怒了，那些支撑着他的愤怒融化了，变成大海，变成海潮一样铺天盖地的悲伤，向他涌过来，把他淹没。他的火种停跳了一下，他觉得害怕，觉得孤独，他紧紧抱住了自己的同位体，就像过去几百万年前，他在黑暗中蜷缩着，拥抱自己一样。  
“我想要他。”威震天低声说。  
但是现在才意识到这一点还有什么意义呢？威震天质问自己。擎天柱早已经不在了。  
“所以，你和自己……和解了吗？”同位体威震天的光学镜闪了两下，他醒过来了。  
威震天摇摇头。  
“没有。”他坦诚地说。  
“也许我们能做的也只有不要忘记。”同位体威震天低声说，声音中带着过载后沙沙的电子噪声。  
威震天沉默了。  
——如果是他的话，现在，应该会吻你的。因为他是那么温柔。  
威震天想。  
他弓起脊背，凑近自己的同位体，在他的后颈上落下一些轻柔的吻，对方的磁场变得很温和，包裹着威震天，像一个拥抱。一个他一直以来都从未拥有过的拥抱。  
——End


End file.
